realitytv_wikedfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 6 (EOTB)
'''Series 6 '''of Ex on the Beach, a British television programme, began airing on January 17, 2017 on MTV. The series was confirmed on November 2, 2016. The group of cast members for this series include Geordie Shore star Aaron Chalmers, former The Only Way Is Essex star Nicole Bass and Love Island contestant Josh Ritchie. It also features the return of Ross Worswick following his appearance in the first series of the show. Shortly after the series it was announced that Zahida Allen had joined the cast of Geordie Shore for the fourteenth series. Josh later returned for the seventh series, this time as an ex. Cast The official list of cast members were released on December 13, 2016. They include four boys, Alex Leslie, Josh Ritchie, Ross Worswick and Sean Pratt; and four girls, Harriette Harper, Maisie Gillespie, Zahida Allen and ZaraLena Jackson. Ross has previously appeared in the first series of the show whereas Josh featured in the first series of Love Island. With the announcement of the line-up it was also confirmed that Geordie Shore star Aaron Chalmers would be arriving on the beach as an ex as well as former The Only Way Is Essex cast member Nicole Bass. All original cast members arrived at the beach during the first episode and were immediately told to prepare for the arrival of their exes. The first episode also included Zahida's ex-boyfriend Joe McLean arrive on the beach hell-bent on revenge against her, and The Only Way Is Essex star Nicole Bass show up as Josh's ex-fling. Jack Devlin made his debut during the second episode determined to rekindle the relationship with his ex-girlfriend Harriette. He is also Nicole's ex. This episode also featured the shock arrival of Alex's ex-girlfriend Alice Downer who showed up at the villa with no warning. The third episode featured the arrival of Geordie Shore cast member Aaron Chalmers, who arrived at the villa in a helicopter to surprise his ex one-night stand Maisie. The Tablet of Terror also have Josh the power to send one of his housemates home during this episode, and he chose Alex. Another ex of Nicole's is unearthed during the fourth episode as Adam Oukhellou turns up with the clear intention to cause trouble. During the fifth episode Aaron's ex-girlfriend Becca Edwards arrived with unfinished business, whilst Alice made an unexplained departure from the villa. Jacques Fraser arrives during the sixth episode to patch things up with his ex-girlfriend Nicole following rumours that he cheated on her, but he's left sick to his stomach during the seventh episode when the girl he cheated on her with Frankie Isabella arrives on the beach to reveal the whole truth. Zaralena also left the villa during this episode following one too many arguments. Trouble arises when Chanelle McLeary arrives as Josh's ex during the eighth episode, and she's quickly removed from the villa after a violent stand-off with Zahida. Jacques also leaves the villa during this episode when the Tablet of Terror forces Sean into sending somebody home. The penultimate episode featured the arrival of Jenny Thompson, the ex-girlfriend of Josh who turned up to see if he had matured, as well as Maisie's ex-boyfriend Sam Stoddart who arrived desperate for closure. The final episode included the arrival of Taylor Morgan declaring war on her ex-boyfriend Sean. Episodes See Also: List of Ex on the Beach Episodes Ratings __FORCETOC__ Category:EOTB